


Checking Out

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: During "Waiting in the Wings."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Checking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: During "Waiting in the Wings."

"Knock, knock." Cordelia pushed open the door to the room where Wesley was trying on his tux. "Check you out." She smiled in approval of tux-clad Wesley.

"Came to check on me." Wesley hooked the cuffs. "I assure you that I do know how to pick out a tux."

"And that I can see and remember." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "You always looked very 007. Reminds me why I wanted to take you to the prom."

Wesley chuckled. His hands ran down his sides. Grinning, he turned to Cordelia. "Well, I for one am glad not to be as floppish as I once was."

"Oh, you're still floppy. Every once and a while," Cordelia teased him. "I think you're positively debonair."

"So what you're saying is that I should wear a tux every day." He began to take off the jacket.

"Then someone might think you're the catering staff."


End file.
